She was
by ChosenAnika
Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.
1. Chapter 1

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR. No seriously, I don't.

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

...

"Ne ne, onee-chan what are you writing?" asked by a little girl with long curly green locks as she tried to peek on her sister's desk. Without uttering a word, the older woman, with dark black hair tied in a messy bun, stoops down to carry her younger sister and place her on her lap. Once seen the paper the young girl exclaimed, "You're practicing writing in Kanji! But…"

The latter pointed out something quite confusing, "You've only been writing the name Kyo" The older one just shrugged and looked at her writings once again.

* * *

Namimori was a peaceful small town. The sceneries are great and the people here are really nice. The sun was shining brightly and there was nothing that disturbed the peace of Namimori - except…

"Hyiiiee! I'm going to be late for school!" shrieked a panicking Tsuna after he was kicked by an arcobaleno called Reborn while saying "Dame-Tsuna." Quickly as possible, Tsuna prepared for school and started to run for dear life because he knew of the consequences of being late. A certain image of a prefect went inside Tsuna's mind and he shivered in fear.

When he turned the last corner towards school he got a glimpse of his Italian white haired friend, Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Upon hearing his name, the said guy turned to meet his respected boss. "Judaime!" he cheered. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled and the two went inside the school gate.

Everything was normal. A normal everyday occurrence for Tsuna's life… or so he thought.

Just before Tsuna together with Gokudera came to their school, 20 minutes before there was one certain raven-haired girl who made an impression to those unfortunate students that came early at school. She was wearing the Nami Middle uniform and she tied her hair neatly into a bun. All in all, she actually looked pretty normal. But looks can be deceiving. Upon her arrival at the school, she immediately noticed something.

' _Crowds_ ' she muttered in her mind. One prefect with an Elvis Presley-like hair, namely Kusakabe Tetsuya, was about to approach the new girl when he was stopped by the girl's words.

"Creatures, no crowding inside the school premises." She said with a deadpanned face. The students who were walking in crowds practically stopped and turned to see who had ordered them. Seeing an unfamiliar girl standing in front of their school's gate, they simply don't know how to react. After long silence, with no one moving, the girl sighed. All of a sudden, the new girl moved into a fighting style position and said a familiar yet unfamiliar catchphrase to the students.

"I'll bite your heads off."

In a matter of seconds, the school ground was free from crowding students as everyone scurried off to leave. The new girl, who went back to standing properly, started walking towards poor Kusakabe who was still stunned on his feet.

"Creature" she nudged, "where is the principal's office?"

Broken from his trance, he looked at the girl with wide eyes and stuttered, "E-excuse me?"

"I do not like repeating myself, creature." The girl said, might be annoyed but her faced did not gave it off.

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry. This way, ma'am." Kusakabe mused and started leading the way.

As the new girl followed Kusakabe that was guiding he towards her destination, there was a certain raven-haired prefect who, unbeknownst to the two, had witnessed everything. He watched the retreating backs of the two before he continued on with his patrol with only one thing in his mind.

' _That herbivore **is** to be bitten to death_'

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! I'm new in this writing industry and this is my very first story. I hope that you like it and please let me know if you think I should continue on with this story. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I do NOT own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei owns it.

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

...

Soon after entering the school, Gokudera and Tsuna met their baseball lover friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto had just finished morning practice and was heading towards their classroom.

"Yo Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully as he draped an arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Good morning Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted back with a smile while the white haired guy beside him was scowling.

"Oi get your hands off Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Mah mah~ you're pretty energetic this morning, ne Gokudera?" Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"What are you talking about, baseball freak?!" Gokudera pulls out his bombs as he glared at Yamamoto's arm, "Do you want to die?!"

"Ne Gokudera, you seem frustrated. You really should drink some milk." Yamamoto offered; a smile still planted in his face as he appeared clueless to the intention of the bomber. "Frustration is usually caused by lack of calcium."

' _That's it._ ' Gokudera snapped in his mind as he was about to light his dynamites when Tsuna intervene to stop him.

"Hyiiie! Don't do it Gokudera-kun! We're at school!" Tsuna said.

Not wanting to disappoint his boss, Gokudera hid his bombs with a scowl. ' _If it wasn't for Judaime._ ' Gokudera thought; frustrated. He glared at Yamamoto who, as expected, only smiled back at him. On the other hand, Tsuna sighed of relief for avoiding a supposed to be another trouble.

When the three of them entered their classroom they were enveloped with a huge silence. It was a pretty rare scene, considering their class was supposed to be noisy. What was more intriguing, every student inside the class was bowed down with books hiding their faces.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" Tsuna wondered as he approached to his seat.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun" an orange haired girl, called Sasagawa Kyoko, greeted. Tsuna immediately blushed at how beautiful Kyoko's smile was.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." He greeted back. "Did you know why everyone's so quiet?"

Kyoko only shook her head. "Everyone's like this already when I came."

And then suddenly Tsuna shivered. ' _I don't like what I'm feeling about this_ ' he panicked in his mind.

"Don't worry Judaime! Whatever happens I shall protect you!" Gokudera proudly said as he sat on his own seat. Quietly, Tsuna was grateful that Gokudera was there.

"Maybe everyone's preparing for a quiz?" Yamamoto said thoughtfully.

"Hieee?! A quiz?!" Tsuna shrieked and as if on cue, their teacher arrives.

"Class we have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in America." Their teacher spoke. Almost immediately, everyone tensed. Tsuna became more confused and more afraid by the minute. "She is Sapphire Aihara."

Right after her name was called, a raven haired girl went inside the classroom with a bored look plastered on her face. As soon as she entered, the room temperature immediately sank. Unlike the usual, she did not introduce herself nor did she write her name on the board. She simply stood there but it still made the students feel anxious. After a moment of silence, the teacher broke the ice by commenting where Aihara is to be seated.

"Aihara-san, you may seat behind Sasagawa-san. Sasagawa-san, raise your hand."

Kyoko did what she was told and Aihara went to her seat. The teacher began teaching his lesson for that day.

"Hi, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you." Kyoko said as she turned to meet the new girl. The latter only stared at her with uninterested eyes before answering back with a short, "Un."

Aihara slept all throughout the class except for Japanese class, where she was very much attentive and was writing notes. She was also called by a teacher once who was irritated that the new girl was sleeping on her first day but was surprised to see her answer correctly. After that, nobody even cared to call her.

Lunch break came and almost everyone of the class has already left to eat.

"Ano… Aihara-san, would you like to eat with us?" Kyoko asked as she offered a smile to the new girl.

Aihara only stared at her for a moment before heading out of the classroom without uttering a word and left a disappointed Kyoko.

As she strode down the corridor, students in crowd immediately dispersed as soon as she was sighted. ' _Noisy_ ' she commented as she halted in front of a flight of stairs which leads to the school's rooftop. She climbed the stairs and upon opening the door, she was met by fresh air. She went to the railings and started eating her bento. Minutes later, the door burst open and entered a certain prefect with his tonfas on both hands.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" the prefect hissed as he narrowed his eyes dangerously towards the new girl, who only ignored him. This caused irritation to the prefect as he went into his fighting position.

"I'll bite you to death." He hissed and started dashing towards the girl.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm really happy to know someone liked my story. I hope you liked this chapter too. Anyways, this story is actually a bit of slow paced since I don't want the characters to be OOC because of including an OC to the story, I hope you guys don't mind. Tell me your thoughts about this one!

BloodyCamellia – Hi! :D I'm actually honored to be considered as one of your friends. Thanks for correcting me with the –san, I'll edit it right away. And sorry to disappoint, but her name is actually not starting with Kyo. I have better plans for that name. :D and another apologies because the fight scene you were expecting was not here on this chapter. Soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: I still don't own KHR. And I'm still not that great to create my own KHR.

 **...**

 **Chapter 3**

...

The prefect, Hibari Kyoya, dashed towards Aihara's direction and directed an attack from the tonfa on his right hand towards the girl's face. Quickly, the girl dodges by throwing her bento in the air before ducking and rolled away from her attacker. She caught her bento right before it hits the ground, relieved to see that it was not destroyed. Aihara looked at Kyoya, quite pissed although her face did not show it, but the latter only dashed towards her – attempting to hit her again. As Kyoya continued on attacking, which Aihara hardly dodged, he became more pissed.

"I do not want to fight, Creature." Aihara said with a low tone as she managed to escape from another death blow from Kyoya.

' _He's attacks arrives faster and stronger_ ' she sighed.

Kyoya, not caring what the girl said, continued to attack her. Aihara gritted her teeth but kept her apathetic façade.

Aihara ducked again, dodging the blow to her head, before sliding her bento in between Kyoya's legs. She then swung a kick to the prefect's legs that made the latter stumble a bit.

"I told you, I do not want to fight." Aihara quietly uttered with a tinge of anger in her voice, though if you did not listen carefully you would've missed it. She was not one to tolerate such a childish act of attacking someone with no valid reason. "You are disturbing the peace of this school, Creature."

Hearing the girl's last statement, Kyoya glared darkly to the girl. It was then that she noticed something at the left arm of the prefect, Aihara narrowed her eyes. Attempting to somewhat decipher what it meant.

' _Tsk. Japanese._ ' Aihara muttered in her mind.

"I maintain the peace and order in Namimori, Herbivore." Kyoya said, "You are the one who disturbs the peace of Namimori." With that said, Kyoya directed another hit towards Aihara's left face. Caught off guard, Aihara did not manage to dodge but…

* * *

"What do you think about the new student, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as they went towards the school's rooftop.

"That girl was pretty arrogant! She acts as if she's superior to everybody." Gokudera commented with a scowl. "right, Juudaime?" he's mood instantly changed upon addressing his boss.

"She did make Kyoko-chan sad…" Tsuna answered quietly as he recalled Kyoko's disappointed face as he opened the door only to see Kyoya and the new girl with their weapons. "Hieee! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked as he looked at the situation they have arrived to.

Wait… **their** weapons?

"Wao." Tsuna heard Hibari say as he smirk at Aihara.

Tsuna observed that Hibari had his tonfas while Aihara had what appears to look like a rokushakubo, only it seemed that it's not made of wood; it was colored in blue with two white stripe somewhere on the middle. Aihara's left cheek has a grazed on it and was bleeding.

"Aihara-san, you're cheek is bleeding!" Tsuna exclaimed as he contemplated what was happening.

Aihara only wiped the blood with the back of her left hand as she stooped down to retrieved her forgotten lunch before heading towards the door. Kyoya, not letting his prey escape, attempted to give yet another blow towards her but it was blocked by her weapon. She looked at the prefect, bored.

"Where do you think you're going, Herbivore?" Kyoya said menacingly that Tsuna shivered.

"Class." Aihara answered. She looked at Tsuna's group and muttered, "Crowds."

The prefect let it go for now since it was almost end of lunch period. Aihara went pass the three boys after listening to what the prefect has to say.

"Herbivore, it is not allowed to bring weapons in the school." Kyoya said as he hid his tonfas under his jacket, "And I will still give you your rightful punishment."

With that, she disappeared.

* * *

"A transfer student from America?" Reborn asked as he drank his tea. "Fuuta, do you know her?"

Fuuta shook his head and answered, "no. I don't have any data about her."

"Well, she's actually pretty scary and she had a fight with Hibari-san." Tsuna quivered, remembering what had occurred during lunch break.

"A fight? Who won?" Reborn questioned, slightly interested. Tsuna stroked his chin as he tried to remember.

"I don't know who won. But Aihara-san had a graze on her left cheek when we saw them." Tsuna answered as he felt kindda sorry for the new girl.

Reborn tucked his fedora hat to hide his face as he seemed to be planning something. ' _Aihara Sapphire, huh?_ '

* * *

Author's note:

Hey! :D I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you guys. I hope you got the hints of the characteristics my OC has that is not present in Kyoya's. In the future chapters I'll be giving more hints. Then you will know **who** really is Aihara and **what** really is she. Why does Reborn and Fuuta not know her? I hope I make it alright with my scenes and how the characters projected it. Again, i'm sorry for the slow pacing of the story. Bear with me. Please tell me what you think about this! :) Reviews make my day. :D

Rakushakubo (often called as bo) is a very long staff weapon used in Okinawa and Feudal Japan. It was used in Japanese martial arts, particularly bojutsu.

BloodyCamellia: I'm very thankful for your corrections. Any critics is very much welcome because it will develop my writing skills. I'll be counting on you then when it comes to my simple errors, though I must apologize if that seems to bother you. I do hope I can pull this off since as you have said there are others who rushed theirs. Anyways, thanks again! I hope you like this. :)

LuckyNumber1: Hi! I'm somewhat overwhelmed by your review. :) And yes you're right, Aihara is not just a simple imitator of Hibari (if she ever was then I should've just made this a fanfic of Female Hibari :P). With your other questions, I'm sorry but I guess you must wait a little longer. My story is very much slow paced and I like to hone my OC that would fit Katekyo Hitman Reborn! without making the original characters OOC. I hope you like this one! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: Amano-sensei owns KHR and not me.

 **...**

 **Chapter 4**

...

"Tadaima." Aihara muttered quietly as she entered the house.

Immediately, she was welcomed by silence. No one was there and she expected it. On the dining table though, sat a letter which was placed beside a food. She picked it up and read its contents.

How's first day of school? Met any new friends? I hope you enjoying your stay here.

I've left food on the table and in the refrigerator which is good for a whole week.

Please refrain from having cat naps all the time. And don't go punishing those poor students who crowds in your presence, or when you just woke up.

Be a good girl now, okay?

Love, Your Onee-chan. :)

Aihara peek at the food on the table to see it was an Okonomiyaki. Leaving the dining area, she went to the bathroom and washed her face as she tended her wound on her left cheek. She sighed as she recalled what has happened a while ago.

She almost got a direct hit in the face. Almost. If only she was not fast enough to get her weapon out and blocked his attack who knew what would have happened.

"That creature." she mumbles with frustration as an image of that certain raven-haired guy with metal tonfas went to her mind. She hated fighting anyone unless it was given as an order (though she would bite anyone who dares to crowd in front of her)

She changed her clothes and removed her weapon she had attached to her legs hidden under her uniform skirt. It was her rakushakubo that **he** made for her. It was not the traditional wooden rakushakubo though; it was made of metal that can adjust its height. It was with this reason that she can bring her weapon without being caught.

When she went to the dining area, her phone rang indicating a message.

I've accepted a new job by the way so I would be pretty much be busy, I forgot to include in the letter. And also, review for your Japanese class okay? :)

' _So she did_ ' Aihara thought.

* * *

"EXTREME!" said by a certain white-haired boxer, Sasagawa Ryohei. He was having his early work out which was running the streets of Namimori early in the morning. It was at that time that he saw Aihara which was walking down the street towards school.

' _Who is that? A new student of Nami Middle?_ ' Ryohei thought as he stared at the unfamiliar girl who was wearing his school's uniform. Wait a minute…

" _Kyoko, are you alright?!" Ryohei asked his sister when he saw her depressed after school._

 _"_ _It's nothing, onii-san." Kyoko said as she tried to smile brightly. "I just hope the new transfer student of our class would eventually open up."_

 _"_ _Is that student the reason to your EXTREME sadness?!" Ryohei asked, fully determined to haunt that certain transfer student._

 _"_ _A-ano… Onii-chan"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Kyoko! I'll take care of it to the extreme!"_

"could it be…" Ryohei mumbles as he jogged towards the girl, "Oi! Are you a tr—"

He was caught off when the girl turned to him with such piercing eyes. "Noisy." She muttered under her breathe. After a pause, Aihara continued on her walk with a somewhat black aura emitting from her. During that time Ryohei, suddenly had the urge to make the girl join the boxing club.

"Hey! CAN YOU FIGHT?!" Ryohei asked, as determination filled his entire body. "FIGHT WITH ME!"

Aihara stopped from her tracks and only stared at Ryohei while the latter started doing punching to the air, warming up.

"No." She answered curtly.

"Eh? WHY NOT? FIGHT ME! AND JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei exclaimed before making a right punch towards Aihara, only to have been dodge it. Ryohei's eyes gleamed. "You dodged my EXTREME RIGHT STRAIGHT! I'm really IMPRESSED with you now. JOIN OUR CLUB!"

"No." was still her response to him, bored.

"THEN I'LL JUST MAKE YOU JOIN THEN!" Ryohei decided as he started throwing punches. Aihara dodges every move and was starting to get irritated (though her face did not show any trace of it)

"Creature," Aihara started to speak in a low rumbling voice. She managed to block one of Ryohei's punches to make the latter stop. "if you continue messing with me…

I'll bite your head off"

* * *

"Early." Aihara muttered as she observed how quiet it still was in Nami Middle. It was actually pretty early considering she went to school two hours before classes. She then began to stroll around the school. ' _Early_ ' she thought as a yawn escaped from her mouth. ' _Too early_ '

It was then that she stumbled across a room. The door was half closed and she suddenly had the urge to sleep so she went in. Inside the room stood at the far middle was a table with a stack of papers, one large sofa and two more that was much smaller. Before she could fully acknowledge everything that was in the room, she felt her sleepiness coming over her and she went to lie on the sofa.

Little did she know that it was the reception room of which was the office of the Disciplinary Committee. The leader of the said group was none other than the prefect, Hibari Kyoya himself who was currently napping at the rooftop.

A certain canary bird, Hibird, was singing the anthem of the school as it passes through the window of the reception room. That was when it notices a certain figure inside and it flew directly to the rooftop.

Inside the reception room, Aihara shivered. Feeling somewhat cold, she curled into a small ball. Not realizing what mess was waiting for her once she has woken up.

* * *

Author's note:

I've updated two chapters. I hope Sasagawa Ryohei was not so OOC here. I'm sorry but I won't be updating another chapter any time soon because of my classes. I hope you guys would stick around with me. Please tell me what you think about this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: Anika-san does not own KHR. Amano-sensei does.

 **...**

 **Chapter 5**

...

"You've only been writing the name Kyo" said the young green haired girl. The said girl looked up to face her older sister and stared at her for a minute before hopping down from her sister's lap. "Oh! Oh! I know! I know!"

The older girl looked at the smiling little girl, expressionless. The latter did not pay much attention to the older's reaction but rahter pointed at a blue with white stripes staff-looking thing placed at the end of the room.

"It's **his** name isn't it? isn't it?" The little girl exclaimed. " **He's** the one who made that, right? right?"

The one at question only stared at the smiling child in front of her, who was still pointing at her rokushakubo. Soon memories suddenly flashed to her mind.

She then looked at her weapon and slightly, very slightly, her lips curved up.

"Un."

* * *

"Wao."

Kyoya said with a slight smirk on his face. The girl who refused to fight yesterday was fully battling with him today. What more is that she was not much of a weakling just like what he had suspected. He sure was having a good time biting this herbivore to death.

Aihara, being disturbed during her sleep, was keeping up with the blows of Kyoya by either blocking them with her hands or giving some punches herself. She still remained her apathetic face but if you look longer to her eyes you could see it hardening. The once tidy reception room was now a picture of disaster, no one bothered that much though.

Both of them were panting and have some cuts all over their body. They have been fighting non-stop since Kyoya had come to the room only to disturb a sleeping Aihara. Even with the time and amount they have already consumed, not one of them really got a direct hit to their opponent. They simply got their blows blocked by the other before it could entirely hit their target. Just as Kyoya thought that Aihara had an opening, he's attack was immediately blocked by the latter and swung a kick to his stomach, only to be dodged by him. Kyoya was becoming more and more impatient by the minute as he observed that their abilities seemed to match.

"Herbivore" he called her attention before dashing towards her again, "why aren't you using your weapon?"

Aihara blocked Kyoya's attack with a kick as she stepped back. "I don't need my weapon to bite your head off, Creature."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes darkly to the girl as he continued on giving attacks. Aihara sighed as she observed another changed in speed and strength on Kyoya's attacks. Handling with this kind of attacks were tougher when block by hands. Each block she made was another surge of pain on her part; his attacks was too strong. Just as Kyoya was about to get to a direct hit towards his prey, Aihara got her weapon out and blocked through it.

"Ciaossu"

Both of them was surprised when at the middle of their weapons was a small sword. it was then that they realized that there was someone other than them in the room.

"Baby." Kyoya addressed the infant with a fedora.

"Kyoya, I see you have met someone." Reborn remarked.

Kyoya lowered his tonfas and looked at reborn, questioning, "Do you know this herbivore?"

Reborn looked at the raven-haired girl, who greeted him with a bored look as she hid her weapon. He lowered his fedora hat to hide his expression as he answered Hibari, "No."

Right after Reborn showed up, Aihara gained her senses and calmed down. She grabbed her bag and decided to leave for class, but before she could she was stopped by Hibari's tonfa.

"Herbivore, you must not come back in this room again." Kyoya warned.

"Valid reason?" Aihara probed.

There was a moment of silence before Kyoya replied.

"This is the Disciplinary Committee's room." He said and went towards Reborn to ask him for a fight.

Before entirely leaving the room, Aihara said something that quite piqued Reborn's interest and ticked Kyoya's irritation.

"Not valid enough." was what she said.

* * *

While walking back home, Aihara was met by Reborn.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

Aihara only stared at him for a minute before continuing on her walk back home.

"You're not much of a socialite but we can work on that." She heard the infant say so she stopped on her tracks. "The weapon from earlier... was it really yours?"

Aihara turned to see a smiling Reborn. She looked at him with clenched fist. "Un."

Suddenly, things started to float. Both Reborn and Aihara did not seem to mind as they both remain to be apathetic to the occurrences. Right after the moment everything floated, the gravity went back to normal. Not having a clue what just happened. Aihara just brushed it off.

The two stared at each other for quite some time before Reborn tucked his fedora down. "I see." he said without showing his face. Minutes later Aihara decided to go home and Reborn did not stop her. Instead, Reborn went behind the bushes where Fuuta was hiding. "Did you see her ranking?"

Fuuta shook his head and answered. "She had no rank at all." He brought out his ranking book. "She was no one according to my rankings. From every ranking possible, she did not appear on any of it."

Reborn had a grim expression not really liking what's happening.

"But the weapon." Reborn said lowly.

"Are you sure its the same one?" Fuuta asked thoughtfully.

"I can't be wrong. It really is the same weapon." Reborn said.

"But how was that possible?" Fuuta was a bit confused, "The owner of that weapon was not a girl. And he is..."

"We just have to find out who Aihara Sapphire really is." Reborn retorted before a growl from his stomach emerged. "Let's go back home for dinner."

* * *

From a certain place in Italy.

"I'll be counting on you then." said a grey haired old man with mustache.

"Yes." A certain white-haired girl answered back. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on her arms, shoulders and legs and had a green scarf hiding the lower part of her face. Her dark red eyes shining darkly. "I'll assure you the safety of your famiglia. Though... I won't interfere drastically."

"I understand." the old man nodded. The girl hand over a contract that the old man sealed with his Dying Will Flame.

"You have now accepted with the conditions of this contract with respect to what was destined to happen. Only few changes will occur."

"Alright then, I'm relying on you, Chosen."

"You were not wrong to do so."

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I was sick these past few days so I did not get a hold of my laptop. Anyways, here's another chapter. I'm a little bit on the context now of who my OC really is so I'm having a hard time patching things up without messing the timeline in KHR. I hope you get my hints! :) Leave reviews guys! It is very much appreciated. And I'm really happy for those who make this story to their Favorites. THANK YOU! :)

BloodyCamellia - sorry for confusing you! :( I wish some of your questions were answered in this chapter. I'll try to update soon and try to make the story flow much quicker. I hope you can bare with me. I'm sorry if Reborn and Fuuta might be a bit OOC here. :( I'm not quite good with Reborn's personality.


	6. Chapter (EXTRA 1)

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: Don't credit Anika-san for KHR. She does NOT own it.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm still doing my next chapter because it has something quite important in it (well for me) and I don't like how my brain does not cooperate with me. I can't write what I think I should or some sort of like that. And I had lots of school work on my hands right now, so my apologies. :( So, as an apology, I just added this extra chapter! Hurrah! Its just a chapter about my Aihara Sapphire spending time at her home. Its all random and it won't affect the time line. Hope you'll enjoy it. :)

 **...**

 **Chapter 5.1 (EXTRA)**

...

Aihara was spending her spare time at home, sipping her own made tea while wearing a komon. She prefers wearing komon whenever possible because its the most comfortable clothes for her. This time, there was no school to problem, no work nor orders and definitely no annoying, crowding, noisy creatures. It was her time to have peace.

She was looking at their house's garden, listening to the chirping of the birds as she hum her new school's anthem. She does not particularly know what the lyrics were but she liked the tone so she often hums it

"midor... hmmm... namimori no", she continued her humming when suddenly...

"tsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage"

Aihara ever so slightly, smirked at the sight of the canary bird. "I see you know the song, Creature." she said to the bird as she continued humming the song. The canary bird soon flew towards Aihara as it circles around her head.

"haha... tomo ni waraou namimori chuu"

Aihara soon found the canary bird resting on her shoulders, sleeping. She sighed as it always happens that every time she sang of hum a song, it makes every one around her sleepy. She stroked the bird slightly, not wanting to wake it, and continued on humming Nami Middle's school anthem as she went to the kitchen to get more tea.

Minutes later, she felt the bird move and it suddenly flew away. She went to the garden to see where the bird was heading to when it went pass their house's gate and flew in circles above someone's head.

"Hibari. Hibari. Hibari." The canary bird chirped as it continued on flapping its tiny wings.

Aihara heave a sigh when she caught glimpse of who the canary bird was flying above to. Its none other than, the raven-haired prefect who always engages a fight with her.

"So it was the pet of **that** creature." Aihara mumbled as she went back inside their house.

* * *

Aihara was heating her food from the refrigerator left by her sister when she heard a crashing sound. It came from the garden and she immediately went to have a look. In front of her was a kid who wears a clothe with a cowhide pattern with an afro hair. There was a huge dent in the ground which meant that the cow-kid actually fell from somewhere far, and hard.

"Creature." She called the kid's attention. The latter while scratching its head, looked up to see who it was that called him.

Aihara was looking intently to the cow-kid that the latter felt frightened and suddenly, "Gotta... be.. c-calm." he cried.

Aihara being alarmed by the sudden reaction of the cow-kid, she went to pick him up but he kept on getting away. Aihara sighed at what was happening and stopped chasing the said kid. "Creature" she called again.

"I, Lambo-san has a name! Lambo-san is not creature." Lambo said in between his sobs. Aihara only perk up an eyebrow as she kept on staring at Lambo. She might be irritated but it does not show on her face. Later, she went inside the house leaving Lambo behind. "Lambo-san wants to go back home now, and eat mama's cooking. Lambo-san loves mama very much."

"Creature." Lambo looked at Aihara who was sitting with candies on her lap. "Candy."

Lambo went to her and swipe the candies before running away only to be held by Aihara and be placed on her lap. Lambo started panicking and was about to throw grenades from his head when he heard Aihara hum. Slowly, he felt comfortable and went to eat his candies.

"Lambo-san's favorite food are grapes and candies. Lambo-san loves mama's cooking and eats maaaaaany of it. Lambo-san plays with I-pin and Tsuna-kun and Haru-san and..."

Aihara just listened to Lambo until she felt the heaviness of Lambo's head on her chest. ' _He's finally asleep_ ' she thought as she stopped humming and went to put Lambo on the couch. Aihara just sighed, she met two creatures without really going outside.

* * *

Minutes later...

"Lambo! Where are you?" A certain kid wearing a Chinese attire went calling. Aihara went again to the garden to find yet another kid. "Ano... I'm I-pin and I'm looking for my friend, Lambo."

Aihara only stared at the new arrival without uttering a word. She then went to pick I-pin up and went inside the house to find a sleeping Lambo.

"Lambo!" I-pin acknowledge and jumped away from Aihara's grasp. "Lambo, everyone was worried about you. Lets go home."

While I-pin was waking Lambo up, Aihara went to the kitchen. Lambo then woke up and started teasing I-pin. Before a small fight occur, Aihara went in the middle and picked up the two kids.

"Creatures." Aihara said and then went out of the garden, putting them down, before handing down two bowls of candies. "Go home."

The two accepted the candies and thanked Aihara. The latter only patted the two while the side of her mouth curved up a little.

"Lambo-san will go back to play sometime!"

"Lambo! Don't disturb her again." I-pin reprimanded her playmate. "Sorry." she said to Aihara.

"Un."

And the two kid went home, leaving sighing Aihara. Today, the garden seems to be not so peaceful. She went back inside the house and ate lunch. Night came and Aihara was feeling a little down, though on the outside she still looked expressionless. Today was rather eventful than how she suspected it to be and she was starting to want another thing to pop out on her garden again. After such thoughts, there was a sound behind the bushes on the garden.

"Meow~" A cat purred. It was a black cat with a touch of white on its paws and the end of its tail. "Meow~"

Aihara petted the cat and brought it inside the house. "Kuro" She said, naming the cat and the cat purred back to her. "You're Kuro."

"Meow~"

Aihara hum the Nami Middle school anthem once again while stroking Kuro's fur, making the latter purr contentedly.

Aihara was spending her spare time at home. There was no school to problem, no work nor orders and definitely no annoying, crowding, noisy creatures. It was her time to have peace, well that was what she planned.

Unfortunately, there was the bird, who was (disappointingly) the pet of **that** creature. Then, there was the cow-kid, who suddenly cried after falling from somewhere. After him was another kid, who was looking for him. Last, is Kuro the cat. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near the 'peace' she was looking for but fortunately, it was something more enjoyable. Though, she would rather die than express that aloud.

* * *

* **Komon** \- Kimono with a small, repeated pattern throughout the garment. This style is more casual and may be worn around town, or dressed up with a formal obi for a restaurant.


	7. Chapter 6

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

 **...**

 **Chapter 6**

...

One whole week passed with the same routine. Aihara would wake up earlier than usual, went to school two hours before classes (sometimes accompanied by an annoying boxing-lover creature), stumble across the Disciplinary Committee's room, take a nap, try her hardest not to fight the most infuriating creature of all, and lastly sleep during classes - except Japanese class.

It was rather dull, doing all these things every single day of the week but Aihara couldn't care less. She was rather thankful that nobody dared try to destroy her peace of mind by ruining her schedule of activities. She liked it more if everything is done according to her whims. It gave her the power over things and the choice whether she would comply or not.

There were two things that actually (and always) mess up everything though, and that is:

(1) Orders and, (2) **him**. If its not for these two reasons then she would have enjoyed her time much more but no... these reasons should always be present to pester her and its pretty unnerving.

And today was the day one of these reasons will arise to trouble her once again. This certain day actually started with a single note on top of her desk by the window of her room.

Train. Fight. Orders.

That was all the note consisted. Three words that meant a whole lot more to Aihara and she sighed. Well it did not took long for the orders to come. She knew very well why she was transferred to Namimori Middle, and what she must do. All she needed was orders from the **First** , before actually making a move and here it is - The most awaited order.

Soon, Aihara strode towards Nami Middle with her weapon in her hands, determined to accomplish something, although her face did not show it. As she entered the premises of the school, there was only one thing in her mind. One certain raven haired prefect with two metal tonfas at hand, smirking teasingly to her. ' _It's time to bite that creature's head off_ '

Not too long after she set foot in the school premises, a certain short white haired guy with bandage on the nose appeared.

"Oi! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB AND LETS FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, running towards Aihara. The latter only faced him while narrowing her eyes darkly. She pointed her weapon towards the running figure, getting ready.

' _Another annoying creature_ ' she muttered in her mind, she frowned. Remembering the times when she was pestered by the very person, mostly every morning, and how much she must control herself from biting him. But now is different. She doesn't need to hold back. ' _I'll bite the prefect later_ '

"Creature" she uttered menacingly, "I'll bite your head off."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Namimori, two figures stood, glaring at each other.

"VOIII! Why'd you come to Japan?" a certain long silver haired guy shouted while pointing the end of his sword to the guy in front of him. "Answer me, Dammit"

On the other hand, the boy at question stood his guard. He has a dirty blond hair with blue fire emitting on his forehead. He threw his weapon, a metal edge, towards the one with long silver locks as he answered, "I have no reason to answer thee!"

Not hitting its target, the metal edge just like a boomerang went back to its owner. The fights starts once again, with the silver haired guy gaining the upper hand. "Any piece of trash who gets in my way will be cut!"

Continuing his attacks, which are strong slices that without even physically hitting something, the impact could cause things to be sliced into pieces, "See, you're weak."

Receiving great damages, the boy in a pinch was almost hit directly by an attack when something seemed to block it. ' _what was that?_ ' he looked each corner of the place but could not find anything. ' _Could it be?_ '

"VOI! Let's stop playing the chase." The silver haired guy dashed towards his opponent and swung his weapon towards him. "I'll slice you into three."

The latter being able to block the attack refused to comply to the silver haired guy's command.

' _i cannot. i cannot._ ' the boy with the metal edge thought. As a picture of another boy, smiling, with brown spiked hair flashed on his mind. ' _I cannot lose here_ '

* * *

As the sun rise in Namimori, Tsuna together with the others ditched school and went strolling around the area. They were having fun while getting in some trouble because of a stubborn Lambo, but nevertheless, it was fun. After Tsuna knew about his father coming home, he became somewhat depressed and this was surely what he needed this time.

Later on Tsuna, being a typical Dame-Tsuna, already felt tired and was left behind to rest. Not really expecting that Kyoko would also like to be left behind, Tsuna felt very lucky.

"When you came back from Kokuyo, I was relieved." Kyoko said to Tsuna that made the latter confused. "I thought you'd become something scary."

"Eh?"

"But you came back as the Tsuna-kun that I know and I was relieved." Kyoko said while giving Tsuna a flashing smile.

' _I don't really get it but I think I'm being praised'_ , Tsuna thought with a blissful face. All of a sudden there was a strange sound.

A boy was falling from the sky, directly towards Tsuna. But before the two would collide with a painful thud, there was something which reduced the speed of the falling boy and let Tsuna fall not too hard. But nevertheless, the impact was still there that no one actually noticed something has slowed down the velocity of the falling boy.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Tsuna mumbled in pain on his back. The boy who fell stumbled an apology when he become surprised to the person he had landed on.

"Thou art...!" he exclaimed. Tsuna was pretty weirded out by the choice of words the boy in front of him used.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera came worried, along with the others.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, concern.

As everyone was crowding around Tsuna and the boy, Reborn questioned, the reason for the boy to come in Japan, in his mind.

"VOI! What's this? Outsiders parading around." A guy with long silver locks said with a scary smile planted on his face. He stood in the building where the boy came from before falling on Tsuna. "I'll slice all the trash that gets in the way!"

The guy started slicing with his sword attached to his left hand. People were already evacuating as the streets started to crumble. Kyoko, together with Haru, I-pin and Lambo, was dumbfounded on their places. Attacks, which were directed to them, was being blocked by something, so fast that no one even saw it - except for a certain hitman.

Reborn acknowledge strings surrounding safely Kyoko and the others while the attacks keep going. He looked towards a certain building two blocks away from their place. He saw flocks of white hair and the faint of red staring directly at him. He tucked his fedora before poking Kyoko's shoulder.

"Women and children should flee this place." he ordered with a smile. The girl obeyed and fled with the others. While the non-combatant went away, Tsuna was panicking about the happenings in front of him.

"My apologies Sawada-dono." The boy who fell said to Tsuna. It was then did Tsuna saw something very familiar. "I have been followed."

There was the same Dying Will flame emitting from the boy's forehead, only it was in blue.

"I have only met thee, yet I have already brought thee into a dangerous situation." the mysterious boy said before dragging Tsuna by the arm. "Please come!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto followed but not without questioning where the boy was taking Tsuna.

"What's going on?!" Tsuna panicked as he was being dragged.

"Let us find a safe place. I have something to tell thee." The boy said but an attack landed jut in front of them which made them back away.

"Let's quit this play of tag." The guy with a sword on his hand said appearing in front of them, "Voi! Who's that guy?"

The boy at question, glared at the offender as he cursed himself in his mind. ' _He does not recognize Sawada-dono. I should have let it slide._ '

"Now tell me!" He sliced another attack, though the boy get to block it the impact was so great he went flying towards a glass wall. While Tsuna worried about the condition of the mysterious boy, the fearsome guy pointed his sword towards Tsuna. "You! What is your relationship with that brat?"

Tsuna shrieked with fear as he did not know what to answer.

"If you don't answer I'll slice you." the guy threatened. Then dynamites exploded, making the guy with a sword dodge. "What the-?"

"You lay a hand on that person," Gokudera said while showing his other bombs on his hands "and I won't let you go free."

"Yeah, something like that." Yamamoto backed up, with his sword on his shoulder. "We'll take you on."

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" relief went to Tsuna's body as he saw his friends.

"Somehow, my bat was on my side even thought I didn't bring it." Yamamoto said thoughtfully with a laugh.

"You're getting involved eh?" The guy made a frightening smile, "Voi! If you defy me, I'll kill you."

The two were already planning to fight when the mysterious boy with Dying Will flames interrupted "Please thou must not! He is not a man thou can win against!"

In a blink of an eye, Yamamoto and Gokudera was defeated. The boy appeared right on time to block the attack that was directed to Gokudera to finish him up.

"Voi! Do you plan on spilling it yet?"

"I refuse!"

"Then, this will be your grave." the fight continues with them as Tsuna started to panic. ' _What to do? What to do?_ '

Reborn came in a weird costume and gave Tsuna his gloves. Tsuna went into his Dying Will mode and started to fight with the guy the hurted his friends but realized it was futile. He was no match to the guy with silver locks and started running away when the Dying Will went off.

The guy attacked with a slice from his sword and three bombs went flying that a certain metal edge blocked. With the smoke created, Tsuna flee with the mysterious boy. The latter faced Tsuna and went to tell him his reason for coming.

"Basil is my name." he said, "I was ordered by my master to deliver this to thee."

A set of rings was shown to Tsuna and everything became more confusing. Before Tsuna could even grasp what was happening, the guy with silver locks found them and was about to take the rings when a yellow haired Italian came in the picture.

"You haven't change." the man said. "Superbi Squalo."

"Bucking bronco?" Squalo was surprised by the appearance of the said man. He did not fought with him but got the thing he wanted. The rings. "Time to go home!"

Everything started so wrong from the time Tsuna knew about the arrival of his father. And now, it went worst. What the hell is happening?!

* * *

In the hospital, after Tsuna left.

"Does he still think that he can run from his position?" Dino said, quite amused by the reaction of Tsuna.

Dino and Reborn faced the sleeping Basil as the talk. "Basil was the decoy."

"Yes. He probably didn't know though." Dino replied, "Though he should've gave this directly to Tsuna."

"So, he came." Reborn smiled which was returned by Dino. Then all of a sudden, Reborn tucked his fedora down. Hiding his expression completely. "She was there."

"Hm?"

"Seems like this time, she's on our side." Reborn said, "The assassin, Albino Chosen"

Dino went silent after hearing the name. Reborn went out of the room leaving Dino with his thoughts.

' _Albino Chosen, huh? I think fate might actually be good to us._ '

* * *

Author's note:

I'm so sorry for the delay. I have been busy because of projects and exams piling up. I'm sorry for this update too, my OC did not appear that much (or did she?) and it's pretty lame. This is how I plan to do my story though. I'll stick with the original plot of the events and happenings but also including my OC in some ways? Please leave a review, it makes my day and it encourages me to continue this fanfic. :) I'll try updating another chapter later too. :D I hope you like this.


	8. Chapter 7

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR. No seriously, I don't.

 **...**

 **Chapter 7**

...

"Tadaima." Aihara boringly said as she entered the house.

Suddenly, a woman's face popped out from the kitchen door. The woman has long white locks and was smiling enthusiastically to Aihara.

"Okaeri Sa-chan."

Aihara only stared for a brief moment before replying with a short "Un."

Aihara went to change her clothes as the woman went back to the kitchen to resume what it was she was doing. Soon after, Aihara came to the kitchen in one of her komons, her rokushakubo at hand. She sat at the kitchen stool, and stared at the woman - who was cooking - when Kuro purred beneath her. She set aside her weapon before scooping the cat in her arms and stroked its fur.

"Why are you here?" Aihara asked without batting an eye. Her face evoking no emotion as the woman smiled.

"Could you set the table, Sa-chan?" The woman replied, completely ignoring the question.

Then the whole kitchen was enveloped with silence. Aihara looked at the woman with calculating eyes, which only formulated a weird smile to the latter's face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she silently tried to figure out the woman's action. After a couple of minutes, Aihara did what she was told.

After eating dinner, Aihara felt restless. This feeling grew more and more as the time progresses with silence still in the air. She was not one who likes conversations but when it comes to this woman, conversations **are** big deal. Her silence meant a lot of things and Aihara was irritated by the fact that she can't get what the silence conveyed.

"Care to tell me what those cuts mean?" The woman said, as she rested her chin above her intertwined hands.

Not even flinching when the woman suddenly broke the silence, Aihara went from restless to annoyed. She did not want to remember the events that happened earlier that day.

* * *

[Hours before]

"Creature." Aihara said as she pointed her weapon to the sleeping figure in front of her. "I'll bite your head off."

She swung her weapon towards Kyoya's head when it was blocked by a tonfa. Kyoya pushed away Aihara by his tonfas and glared at her darkly as Hibird flew away from the scene to avoid a dangerous situation.

"Herbivore." Kyoya grumbled before dashing towards his opponent. "You dare disturb my sleep "

As the tonfas went towards Aihara's head, she immediately blocked it and gave a kick to Kyoya's shin. It made the latter back away, leaving an opening. Aihara gave a blow towards the prefect's stomach but it was dodged. Kyoya then attacked to the chest of his prey; so fast it almost hit its target. Yes, it **ALMOST** hit its target. Even though the attack was fast, it wasn't fast enough to surpass Aihara's quickness in dodging. This made Kyoya irritated but at the same time impressed.

They continued their fight, clashing sounds echoed in the rooftop as their weapons kept on colliding. Their skills matched but both are determined to have a win.

"I'll bite you to death, Herbivore." Kyoya hissed before attacking Aihara to her arms which was easily blocked by the latter. It was followed with another blow to Aihara's head but she dodged it effortlessly. Kyoya grew more irritated.

"It is you who will be bitten," Aihara said before delivering a kick at the same time swung her weapon towards Kyoya's head. "Creature."

Kyoya dodged both attacks but received a small cut to his right cheek. Blood trickled from it and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Without changing her appearance, nobody could really tell whether Aihara was proud to make a hit or not. But Kyoya **knew** better. From all the fights they had, he knew that her face wouldn't show it openly but it was her eyes which told him otherwise. That she was mocking him. Mocking him that she got to inflict the first wound, and he wasn't happy with this at all.

Impatiently, Kyoya began to give continuous attacks. Attacks that not only gained a huge amount of strength in it but also quickness in evey move. Aihara was surprised to see this sudden improvement in Kyoya's attacks. He wasn't this good in fighting as far as she remembered though it did not change anything, she would still bite his head off and not the other way around. When she found an opening, she immediately went straight to attack but was met with a surprise blow to her face. In particular, her lips. Blood gushed out of her lower lip as it swollen because of the impact. Kyoya smirked with his accomplishment. In return, Aihara narrowed her eyes dangerously towards the prefect.

"You'll pay for this, Creature." She hissed.

"I'd like to see you try, Herbivore." Kyoya said as a faint glint was found in his eyes. He was enjoying this. ' _I think I should bite this herbivore more often_ '

* * *

"Aihara-san." Aihara looked at where the voice came from and it was from none other than, Kusakabe Tetsuya - Kyoya's most trusted prefect. "Ugh... a-about Sasagawa."

Aihara only raised her eyebrow. She did not know who this creature was nor the creature he was talking about. Insignificant creatures are not worth remembering anyway.

Kusakabe swallowed with fear. He observed that the girl was a bit disheveled with cuts all over her body. Looks like another fight had occurred but this time it was worse.

"Did you do that to him? Y-you know its against the rules of Nami-"

"Creature."

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to bite your head off?" Aihara threatened but her face unchanging. She sighed, she did not want to deal with annoying creatures now after her fight with the prefect. If this creature continues to bother her then she would have to bite him.

"A-ano..." Kusakabe was speechless because of shock and fear. He knew what the girl was capable of because of the damage she causes to the devil prefect, Kyoya Hibari.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation. A certain Kyoya came out of nowhere, smirking.

"You shouldn't go biting my underlings whenever you want, Herbivore."

Something must have snapped inside Aihara that she suddenly glared at Kyoya, openly. But this only lasted for a second before she went back to her usual apathetic facade.

"I would do whatever I want, Creature." She replied before turning her back to them and walked away.

"Hibari-san"

"Leave her be." Kyoya ordered before walking back to Nami Middle, "or I'll bite you to death."

Kusakabe was dumbfounded by what had happened. Both were in a messed up state and it was no denying that they fought with each other once again. But what surprised him is that, Hibari did not engage a fight the moment he saw her and Aihara's calm demeanor was for a second, broken by the very presence of Hibari only. Something changed. And when it comes to change with this two, hoping that it would be something good is as futile as hoping for a miracle.

Kusakabe sighed before heading back to the infirmary room where Sasagawa Ryohei was sleeping. He had lots of cuts and wounds all around his body but it wasn't something serious. He remembered very clear what Aihara said when she handed him Ryohei.

 _'Take this creature to the infirmary.' Aihara said before tossing an unconscious Ryohei to Kusakabe._

 _'wait, wha-'_

 _'I do not like repeating myself, creature.' She ushered before turning to leave. After a couple of steps, she paused, 'and tell him that I **won't** join the boxing club'_

Then Kusakabe remembered the time when Ryohei kept on bothering him and Kyoya to join the boxing club. He sweat dropped as if understanding what had occurred between the boxing club president and the raven haired girl.

"Guess its Sasagawa-san's fault after all."

* * *

Aihara only stared at the woman without answering her question. The latter only laughed that made Aihara glare.

"I knew that would be your reaction." The woman said, smiling teasingly. "Someone got through your defenses, huh?" She continued to tease.

"Why are you here?" Aihara asked her previous question once again.

"You meanie." The woman pouted, "I also live here you know. As your onee-chan I have the right to come here."

Aihara sighed, annoyed by her sister's antics. "Your work?"

Aihara's sister smiled thoughtfully as she tap her finger to her lips. She then looked at Aihara, green orbs shinning dangerously. "I'm working."

"Here?"

"Yup. My new job's located here in Namimori." She said and then smiled. "I have news."

"I don't want to hear it." Aihara said, standing from her chair. Kuro was sleeping on her left shoulder while her weapon was on her right hand. She was already at the door frame when her sister spoke.

"She wanted to see you again. Our Imouto that is." She said while staring at Aihara's back as if waiting for a certain reaction. "Do you remember her? Green locks, small figure."

Aihara stopped that made the woman smile. She turned and looked back to her sister.

"Our imouto, the **thirteenth**."

Suddenly, a young girl with green locks came to Aihara's mind as she remembered moments with that girl. She replied with a short "Un."

"But that's not all." Her sister said before standing from her own seat and walked towards Aihara's side. She whispered, " **He's** on the loose once again."

Aihara tensed. She has a guess who her sister was talking about but she doesn't want to confirm it. Too bad her sister already did.

" **Kyo's coming back**."

* * *

Author's note:

I've been gone for quite some time now. Sorry for this late update. Exams are coming and many things happened from the past few days. I hope you guys are still with me. :) Please leave a review, it makes me want to continue this story. I hope you like this Chapter.

BloddyCamellia - I hope you like the scene of Kyoya and Aihara. :D I wish I cleared out the misunderstandings about having a younger and older sister. I hope you like this one. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: KHR is NOT mine! :)

 **...**

 **Chapter 8**

...

Morning came and as usual, Tsuna was running in his uniform. Though this occurrence may seem usual, the unusual thing is that a man with blond hair in a white tank top and orange construction worker jump suit was looking at his retrieving back. It was Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's father. He was looking at his son with proud eyes.

"You aren't going to tell Tsuna who you are?" a certain arcobaleno, Reborn, asked.

Iemitsu only smiled at him and replied, "There wasn't a good time." while stretching. "But in the end it all worked out."

Iemitsu then started walking back to the house while shouting to Nana, his wife, for food. Reborn was looking at the scene when he suddenly spoke with all seriousness as he tuck his fedora down.

"Did you know?"

"Huh?" Iemitsu glanced back to Reborn, confused.

"Albino Chosen." Reborn whispered but Iemitsu heard clearly.

After hearing the name, Iemitsu stopped on his tracks and became quiet. The two stayed on their places for a while, not really minding the silence that enveloped them. But they both knew that they have something to talk about, and stalling is not an answer.

"Yes." Iemitsu answered before continuing on entering the house. "The ninth asked for her help."

"I see." Reborn mumbled before going on his way.

* * *

"Ah! Sa-chan, do we have tomatoes left?"

"Un."

"Ginger? Vinegar? Sugar?"

"Un."

This has been on and on since five'o clock in the morning. All Aihara's sister had done was question her about things that they have in the house and order her to buy things they don't have. She was practically annoyed to go to the market early in the morning because (1) it was troublesome, (2) there are crowds everywhere, and (3) some items were so peculiar she doesn't even know if they exist. This made all the shopping at the market difficult.

"Ne Sa-chan, how does kotatsu work?" Her sister asked as it scanned through the pages of a magazine Aihara didn't even know they had. "I think we should get one. It looks comfy."

Aihara did not bother replying anymore. She regretted wanting her sister talk. She kind of misses the sister that she had conversed with yesterday; the calm, collected and serious sister. Aihara sighed, never really liked dealing with her childish older sister.

"Oh! Are you heading for school?" Her sister asked and immediately shoved a lunch box to Aihara. "I made this bento for your lunch."

"Ah."

"Did you make any friends?" The white haired woman asked with glee. Her green orbs shining with excitement. "I want to meet them!"

Aihara only shook her head before heading to the door. She bid goodbye to Kuro and stroked its fur.

"Let me meet them tomorrow! I'll make beef stew." Aihara's sister said as she held onto Aihara's uniform. "And I won't take no for an answer."

She was smiling from ear to ear that Aihara struggled not to hit her in the face. Aihara never knew that a smile could be so annoying.

"Don't you have work?" She heaved a defeated sigh. "Don't concern yourself with worthless matters."

The older woman pouted. "I do have. But I am also your onee-chan so I need to know who your friends are." She pinched Aihara's cheeks hard.

"I don't have friends." Aihara bluntly said. Her expression dull as ever.

Suddenly, the air became thick and it was hard to breath. Aihara was starting to regret what she said when she saw her sister's face. Black aura was emitting around her and she was looking at Aihara with the intent to kill.

"What did you say, Sa-chan?" She asked in a low hissing voice. "You don't have... friends?"

Aihara would never admit that she feared her sister when it's mad. After all, we are talking about the **First** here. As quickly as possible, Aihara dashed out of their house, running from her sister's fury.

* * *

' _She's late_ ' Inside the Disciplinary Committee room, a certain raven haired prefect thought, while looking at a ring on his hand. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for his prey, Aihara, to drop by the room. The cuts and wounds from the battle yesterday were no longer as visible as they were before.

Waiting was never his forte so as time passes; he was starting to get impatient. Another thing that made him more impatient was the ring he was holding, he don't know what it was, why he had it and how did it get to him. All he knew is that its broken and has a weird cloud mark on it. After a couple of minutes thinking, Kyoya felt presence behind the door. The door then opened revealing a certain yellow haired Italian, Dino.

"So you're Hibari Kyoya."

"Who are you?" Hibari asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm Dino. Tsuna's older brother." Dino introduced himself.

Kyoya only shot a short "Hn." as a reply. Not really interested to the guy until…

"I'm also Reborn's old acquaintance." Dino said with a knowing smile. Suddenly, Kyoya smirked. That last sentence was what piqued his interest.

"I see. So you're strong." Kyoya said before standing from the couch.

"I want to talk to you about the ring with the cloud mark." Kyoya no longer minded what Dino said about the ring. All he need is to bite the herbivore in front of him, who he assumes is strong considering he's an acquaintance of that baby.

"I don't care about all that." Kyoya revealed his metal tonfa, "As long as I could bite you to death."

Kyoya didn't seem to mind anymore that his prey, Aihara, was late. At least there is this new herbivore that he could bite while she's not around.

* * *

Aihara was heading to the school when she come a across a certain infant with fedora. She observed as trail of smoke in front of them and a running figure who she does not know.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted Aihara which was replied with a nod. "Going to school?"

"Un." Aihara answered before walking ahead of the infant.

The infant tuck his fedora down and said, "Tell the teachers that Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto won't be attending the class."

Aihara glanced back to where the infant was a minute ago but found no one. She sighed before continuing on her tracks with only one thing on her mind. ' _I don't know who those creatures are_ _nor do I care_.'

When she came to school, she went straight to the Disciplinary Committee's room. She was expecting to see a certain prefect in the room but what welcomed her was an empty room. She checked the time and found that around this time is when the prefect barges in to disturb her sleep.

' _looks like someone's running late_ ' she muttered in her mind. She placed her bag on the floor and lay down on the couch. Thoughts started to float in her mind.

"So **he's** coming." Aihara mumbled as she recalled her sister's words.

" _Kyo's coming back" the woman with white locks whispered. "If I were you, I would take the orders seriously."_

Aihara took a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Train. Fight. Orders." She muttered quietly to herself. She then sat back up and looked through the window. "Train. Fight. Orders."

She stood from the chair and went towards the window. A certain Hibari Kyoya went flashing to her mind. ' _If it's about training and fighting, biting that creature is the best option_.' She thought and headed out of the room not knowing that a certain white haired girl was observing her from afar with those dark red orbs.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you like this chapter. I updated two chapters as an apology for not updating sooner. I hope no ones OOC here, this ones kind of rushed. Sorry. Please leave a review and stay with me people. :D


	10. Chapter 9

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: KHR is NOT mine! :)

 **...**

 **Chapter 9**

...

Aihara's afternoon was everything but the usual. First, there was this certain girl with orange hair who kept on pestering her during break. It was really annoying for Aihara that she had to strain herself not to punch that girl.

Second was her Japanese teacher. That 'sensei' kept on calling her to recite when the truth is she couldn't really read Japanese (despite being Japanese herself). She can only recognize certain characters but not read an entire sentence. The mockery in her sensei's face was what irritates Aihara the most that's why she silently cursed her sensei during class. Aihara excels in all of her subjects like Mathematics, English, Science… except Japanese. Goodness, she would do anything just to get rid of that stupid subject.

Although these things actually ruined her mood, the thing that frustrated her the most was the absence of an opponent because **that** certain creature found another creature to fight with. **That** raven-haired prefect was the only one who can satisfy her when it comes to fighting. Her frustrations can only be solved through a fight with **that** creature but no, a yellow haired creature must be here to ruin everything. Ruin Aihara's day-to-day routine, which includes an encounter with the prefect.

Aihara sighed as let herself fall on the sofa. It was lunch break and her usual spot at the rooftop was occupied by annoying creatures so she just went to where she usually naps in the morning, the reception room also known as the Disciplinary Committee's club room. Today was an unlucky day for her and right now what she really needed was peace to calm her nerves.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no" suddenly a small canary bird came flying through the window while singing its favorite song. "dai naku shou naku name ga ii~"

The canary bird landed at the top of Aihara's head and continued its song, "itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage—"

"aa… tomo ni utaou namimori chuu~" Aihara sang the last part together with the canary bird. She stroked it lightly, feeling herself calm down.

 _Today's not that bad after all_ , Aihara thought as she tried to catch up with Hibird's singing.

* * *

"And how can a person protect others when he can't even protect himself?" Iemitsu said to Gokudera as the latter almost killed his own self by his own reckless training. It was a good thing that Iemitsu was there to create a hole to avoid bloodshed; Reborn unsurprisingly surprising was also there. "Back to work. See you, Shounen!"

Iemitsu left the area and went to the woods. When he was far enough from the rest, it was then did he acknowledge a certain white haired woman looking intently at him. "So you were watching" he said as he continued on walking, not really bothering to stop and look at the girl since he know that she could catch up with him.

"You intervene with them." The woman said, tone neutral. Iemitsu gave a smirk.

"I only did my part. After all," Iemitsu lowered his gaze, shielding his eyes from sight. "Nothing's going to start without Gokudera, the only mid-range fighter of the bunch."

The woman watched the retrieving back of Iemitsu, the latter heading back home with mind filling with thoughts about how well the training for the chosen guardians were going. Before completely leaving, "I leave the care of Vongola on your hands, Albino Chosen", the blonde hair man said.

"Fate shall decide what I can do for your famiglia." The addressed woman replied before vanishing but Iemitsu smiled nonetheless with the answer.

"If its Fate we're talking, Albino Chosen is the key to make it smile on our side."

* * *

"Tadaima." Aihara entered their household and felt silence enveloping her. She sighed, looks like her sister's not around.

"Meow." Kuro was the one who welcomed her.

"Kuro, tadaima." Aihara brought Kuro to her arms and went inside. A note was noticeably lying on top of the dining table, seeming to be from her sister.

Something came up with work so I won't be home till midnight.

There's food at the fridge just heat it with in the oven.

I will meet your friends next time.

Love, Onee-chan.

Aihara did not even bother batting an eye at the note. She expected this to happen anyway. The thing that's weird was her sister using this kind of method when email is more efficient. Though its her weird sister we're talking about so anything weird is normal.

"Meow." Aihara stroked Kuro's fur and the latter purred contentedly.

"Midnight." Aihara muttered as a thought came into her mind before heading to her room to change.

After eating dinner, Aihara lulled Kuro to sleep then placed the cat to her bed. She stroked its fur for a couple of minutes before heading out. It was already dark; no one was wandering around the streets. Aihara began walking towards her destination, her light source being the moon. She has he weapons in tact behind her. She will train herself tonight, as if that's the last thing she'll do. She must get stronger.

After a few more strides, she was already in front her destination.

"Namimori Middle."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, unlike everyone else, stayed at Namimori Middle. He was doing some paper duties he did not get to attend with because of his fight with a yellow haired Italian, Dino. Yes, paper duties, he may not seem like the type of guy but Kyoya is very responsible with his duty even if it does not involve fighting. The prefect was fine at staying in school since through this he can guide the school even at night. After a couple of hours signing and checking school papers, Kyoya suddenly felt a small chill in the air.

 _Something's not right_ , he muttered in his thoughts. Kyoya stood up from his chair and went to inspect each classroom. His tonfas ready to bite any herbivore who dare went to the school during at night. As he passes through each empty room, he heard a faint sound coming from the rooftop. Immediately, Kyoya dashed towards the rooftop. By opening the door revealed a sight of a girl.

The moon illuminated the mysterious girl; she was wearing a short, dark blue kimono with a white crescent moon design at the left side. Her arms are covered with dark blue forearm sleeves matching the color of her kimono. Her dark black hair was tied in a topknot. Dark crimson eyes staring dangerously at Kyoya behind those Okami mask.

Above everything about the girl's appearance there was something that piqued Kyoya's interest. The girl was handling a twin bladed tonfas on both hands. Kyoya smirked, only he can handle the use of tonfas. Without another thought, Kyoya dashed towards the mysterious girl and made an attack. The girl replied with a blow of her own as she dodged the prefect's attack.

"Herbivore, no one is allowed to come here during night." Kyoya said between attacks. The girl remained silent as it continued to throw attacks herself.

In the battle, it was noticeable that the girl was gaining the upper hand. Kyoya was receiving more cuts than from his previous fights with other opponents. On the other hand, the girl did not even break a sweat from everything and how she handled her weapon was perfect. This only made the prefect irritated.

For a moment, the clouds covered the moon; making the night darker. The surroundings enveloped by darkness, though Kyoya was not bothered by this it was not the same as for the girl. The girl suddenly stood still, her eyes dilated with emotions Kyoya could not put a finger on.

The very moment the moon came into view once again, the girl was already gone; leaving Kyoya with the feelings of irritation. He does not want to end their fight like this; he wanted to bite that herbivore.

"I **will** bite that herbivore to death."

* * *

The girl with a Okami mask was walking when she was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Afraid of the dark?" a white haired woman with the same crimson eyes came into view. The girl at question ignored the woman and went back walking. "You know you can never rely on the moon, Aoi."

The girl with Okami mask, 'Aoi', faced the white haired woman. "The moon will always there, Chosen."

Chosen smiled mysteriously and answered, "Okami Aoi, as long as the moon is there I can rely on you." The assassin Chosen suddenly vanished leaving the mysterious girl with her thoughts. Aoi looked up and stared at the moon with her dark crimson eyes.

"As long as the moon is there indeed."

* * *

"Tadaima."

Aihara was surprised to see a frowning sister in front of her.

"Where were you, Sa-chan? Its already past midnight." Her sister scolded while Aihara only shrugged. She walked past her sister and was ready to hit the hay when she heard her sister whisper.

"Aren't you afraid of the dark?" Her sister asked that made her stop on her tracks. "What were you doing out in the night?"

"The moon was there," Aihara answered "I was not afraid."

Her sister nodded in understanding and so Aihara went to her room to sleep. "Well then, good night Sa-chan."

"Un."

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry for another delayed chapter. I hope you like this one and is still waiting for this update. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Hope you like this one.


	11. Chapter 10

**She was**

 **by: ChosenAnika**

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Romance

Summary: She was not part of the Vongola famiglia, not one known by Reborn, and certainly not a student council of some sort. So what's so different about her? Maybe, just maybe, it's because of her catchphrase, "I'll bite your head off." Now definitely, that is something.

Disclaimer: KHR is NOT mine! :)

 **...**

 **Chapter 9**

...

The reception room's door opened, revealing a still sleepy raven haired girl. Aihara was four hours early before class starts and as usual her first destination at school was the reception room. There, behind the table, was the raven haired prefect. He has an arched his eyebrow towards the intruder, Aihara, indicating that he's questioning her presence at school this early. The latter only gave a bored look as a reply before slumping to the sofa; she was already feeling comfortable with the sofa.

Kyoya had not seen this certain herbivore for a while. He was so cooped up with his duties and fights with the herbivore that was an acquaintance of the baby. It was rather unusual to see her this morning since its far earlier than how she would usually go to school. Kyoya narrowed his eyes dangerously over Aihara, trying to depict her actions.

Aihara on the other hand placed her bag at the side of the sofa after getting a somewhat hot water container and a pair of bamboo cups. She poured some hot liquid to the cups and placed on the table beside Kyoya's papers. Kyoya once again arch his eyebrows, still suspicious with the girl's actions.

"Tea", Aihara said. As if that's all the explanation needed for every peculiar things she have done.

The prefect only looked at the cup with 'tea'. It was weird enough that Aihara went to school 2 hours earlier than the usual but to bring tea and offered some to him, something was definitely wrong. Kyoya was about to say something when Aihara spoke.

"You're deprived of sleep." Aihara said while yawning, "Tea can wake you up."

Kyoya was a bit taken aback with the herbivore's words. It was true that he hasn't slept for days now since he had the encounter with the herbivore, Dino. Last night was again one of those where he did not get even a blink of sleep because of duties and a certain mysterious intruder at the school's rooftop. But this girl couldn't have known that.

"I am not deprived of sleep, Herbivore." He replied curtly. Aihara shrugged before sipping in her drink.

"Your eyes," she whispered, "tells me otherwise."

After that statement, Kyoya unconsciously closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was to question the girl but Aihara already has her back facing Kyoya and was sleeping contentedly. The prefect once again looked at the cup with tea for a few minutes before taking a sip.

 _Ginseng Tea_ , he thought before continuing with his stacks of paper works. The atmosphere was rather calming which was the complete opposite of the atmosphere the two usually have whenever they meet.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyoya's most trusted underling, came into the room an hour after Aihara's arrival. Upon seeing the said girl at the sofa, Kusakabe was surprised to see no damage among the things inside the reception area. It was unbelievable to think that the prefect and the raven haired girl did not engage into a fight upon meeting each other.

"Hibari-san, Aihara-san is—"

"Leave her." Kyoya ordered while sipping to his cup. It was then did Kusakabe recognize an unfamiliar cup and water container at the end of the table.

 _Could it be…?_ Kusakabe looked at the sleeping figure at the sofa, who curled up into a ball as if cold. Kusakabe snap out of trance when Kyoya spoke once again.

"What is your concern here?" he asked without looking away from his papers. Immediately, Kusakabe went to the head prefect and gave him the papers he asked for. After receiving the papers, Kyoya asked for Kusakabe to leave. The latter was a little bit wary to leave while looking at Aihara. Kusakabe wanted to cover the girl with a blanket since she looked cold, but after few moments of contemplation, he decided to leave the room.

Kyoya, aware of Kusakabe's intentions, looked at the curled up girl. He did not feel the need to cover her with a blanket but he found himself speaking nonetheless. "If you're cold there's a blanket at the cabinet."

Aihara did not reply right away nor did she go to get a blanket. She remained in her position as if she did not hear what the prefect has said. Kyoya couldn't care less anyway so he just continued with what he was doing.

The two was completely fine with each other's company without them actually accepting it.

* * *

A woman with flowing white locks was happily humming while walking the streets of Namimori; it was none other than the older sister of Aihara Sapphire. The woman was actually heading to the shopping district to buy some ingredients for beef stew; she was planning to prepare for her imouto's friends. Unbelievably, her Sa-chan actually woke up early and went to school earlier than ever. There must be someone she is meeting, a friend! Even though her imouto said that friends are unnecessary, she knows that her imouto does have one, maybe many.

As she neared the shopping district, she saw a peculiar looking infant with a fedora. The infant suddenly looked at her so she smiled.

"Ciaossu." The infant greeted.

"Oh. Ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted back and then crouched at the level of the infant. "I'm Aihara Beatrice, I just moved here in Namimori with my imouto. Nice to meet you, ugh…"

"Reborn. I'm Reborn." The infant introduced. "May I know if your imouto is by the name of Aihara Sapphire?"

Beatrice clapped her hands with delight as she affirmed the information. "Hai! Do you by chance know her? Are you one of her friends? Who are the others? Where did you guys met?" Beatrice bombarded Reborn with questions before she could even stop herself. "Sorry, I was being noisy just now."

"No its fine, but about your question…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I know just the right people on your category as your imouto's friends." Reborn said with a smile ghosting on his lips.

"Eh? Is that so?" Beatrice said with pure delight as she went to get a pen and a paper. "I was planning to prepare beef stew for Sa-chan's friend later, would you please guide them to our home?"

Beatrice handed the paper with their home address to Reborn. After a few more chats, she finally left to buy the ingredients.

"Reborn-san, did you know that woman?" Fuuta suddenly went to where Reborn was with a bag full of ingredients Tsuna's mother asked them to buy.

Reborn did not answer Fuuta but instead tucked his fedora down, hiding the different glint in his eyes as he started to formulate yet another plan for his tutee, Tsuna.

* * *

Aihara woke up an hour before class starts. She went to pick up her bag and the used cups. She hid the water container inside her bag before standing up from the sofa. Kyoya was silently watching her with calculating eyes, his work was already finished. Aihara looked back at him and pointed at her used cup.

"I'll bring another tea tomorrow." She informed him before heading towards the reception room door. Before she could leave, Kyoya spoke something that made her ever so slightly smirk.

"Next time, I'll bite you to death."

Aihara looked at him, impressed with his confidence although her face did not show any hints. It was surprising that Kyoya got the message anyway so he gave a prideful smirk.

"Next time…" Aihara said, while turning the knob.

The last thing Aihara saw before the door completely closes was a somewhat surprised Kyoya.

" _Next time… I'll put in mind to get some blankets at the cabinet"_

Kyoya recalled in his thoughts the words the girl said before leaving. _She heard_ , was what he thought, a bit annoyed. He did not want the herbivore to think anything weird.

He was lost in his thoughts about biting that certain raven haired herbivore to death when the door suddenly opened. Another herbivore by the name Dino entered with a smile that suddenly change.

Kyoya was looking at him with dangerous glint in his eyes. _Perfect timing,_ he thought. He wanted to get this annoyance out of his system and the only solution is a good fight. This herbivore can offer him that fight he is looking for.

"Did something happen, Kyoya?"

"None of you business"

* * *

"Tadaima." Aihara was greeted by an alluring scent coming from the kitchen. Kuro came to welcome her by the entrance and she picked him up. She went to that kitchen to take a peek at what was happening when she saw tons of food prepared at the table. "What the—"

"Ah! Okaeri Sa-chan." Beatrice greeted her imouto. She only looked at her imouto for a brief second before continuing with her cooking. She was humming a happy tune while stirring.

Aihara did only stare at her sister, inspecting something that made her sister act this way. She knew that her sister can be weird but up to this extent, she's now wondering whether she was only seeing things.

"Don't look at me like that Sa-chan. You're creeping me out." Beatrice said without even glancing at Aihara. The latter only stared at her with the thought of saying the words right back at her older sister. "I'm just excited to meet your friends, that's all."

Aihara suddenly worried about her well being, she completely forgot about that friend thing. How can she explain to her sister, the First by the way, that she doesn't have any friends to come over?

"Don't worry Sa-chan, I invited them myself." Beatrice said and that was the last straw. Aihara suddenly dropped Kuro, dashed towards her sister and shoved her. She was now worried for her sister, although she kept her apathetic façade. Maybe her older sister was too desperate that's why she met imaginary friends. Aihara placed her palm over her sister's forehead to check her temperature. "Sa-chan, you're overreacting."

Aihara ignored her sister and picked Kuro again. She placed the cat in front of her sister's face. "It's going to be alright. Kuro is a true being."

"What are you talking about, Sa-chan?!" Beatrice pushed her sister out of the kitchen and into her room. "I'm not going insane. Change your clothes now, your friends might be here any minute now."

Aihara did what she was told but she still believes that her sister is crazy.

* * *

"Reborn, where are you taking us?" Tsuna asked the infant who was guiding them to some place they do not know. Tsuna was being accompanied by Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna was feeling frantic for not knowing since he knows how his tutor's mind works.

"Mah mah~ why are you worrying too much Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, all smiling as usual. "The kid is acting all adult right now, trying to surprise us."

 _Hiie! Yamamoto still thinks of Reborn as a normal kid?!_ Tsuna looked at his baseball fan friend with disbelief.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted angrily at Yamamoto. "Juudaime, do not worry! I think Reborn-san has something to show us."

 _That is one reason to worry!_ Tsuna thought frantically. Tsuna had a defeated sigh, knowing he can't back out now.

"We're here." Reborn suddenly said as he stopped in front of a house. The house looked pretty normal but Tsuna knew that it was too early to feel at ease just yet. Reborn rang the doorbell.

"Sa-chan, could you get the door?" They heard a woman's voice said from behind the door. Minutes later the door opened.

Tsuna was stoned at his place when he saw who was behind the door, it was none other than Aihara Sapphire. The girl who keeps on having fights with the demon prefect of Nami Middle. The girl, who never changes her expression and gives off a scary aura, is standing in front of him in a komon.

Wait…

Komon?!

"Ciaossu, Sapphire-san." Reborn greeted.

"Oh! If it isn't Aihara from our class." Yamamoto said with a beaming smile. He was unaware of the doomed feeling of Tsuna.

"Oi! Its that girl who thinks so highly of herself!" Gokudera pointed accusingly at the girl.

The girl only looked at the crowd of people without an expression. They just stood there in silence as minutes pass by. Tsuna was still at the state of shock to see one of his feared classmate here and to see that classmate in an attire that he never thought that classmate would wear.

"Sa-chan, what's taking you so long?" All heads looked at the new person who appeared behind Aihara. It was a woman with long white locks and beautiful green orbs. She looks younger than most of them by two to three years. "Oh! Reborn-san."

All heads revert to the infant with a fedora. "Ciaossu!"

"Come in. Come in." The woman ushered and that was the start of Tsuna's journey towards another disaster.

* * *

Author's note:

Another update for all of you! I was planning on including the part about what happened in the Aihara household but I still need to study for my exams so I cut it there for now. This was somewhat rushed so I'm sorry for typos or grammatical errors. :( I hope you guys would appreciate this. In the next chapter is the start of the real deal about the two mysterious characters: Chosen and Aoi. Some hints about Kyo will be included too. I hope you guys would watch out for that. :)

Please review! It means a lot to me. And it inspires me too! :)

BloodyCamellia - I'm sorry if I'm taking the progress too long. I wish this chapter could make it up with the moment between the two. :) I was actually doing my chapters with accordance to the real episodes of KHR so I guess that makes the progress too long. But in the next chapters I promise to do my best to get a big progress with this story. Thanks for keeping up with me until now! I hope you like this. :)


End file.
